121013NullarRilset
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 17:09 -- 05:09 AG: hey 05:09 AG: I don't know if you heard but I'm like totally alive still 05:10 AC: I juSt heard. I'm So Sorry for being unable to Prevent your blinding. How do you fare? 05:11 AG: man, what 05:12 AG: how the fuck do people know I'm blind, I've been lying to everyone so far 05:12 AG: I'll get it fixed, it's nbd 05:12 AG: I've got some pretty cool and powerful people on my side so we'll get it figutred out 05:13 AC: Would theSe Powerful PeoPle include the creature which tore out your eyeS? Or a ghoSt verSion of the Same? 05:14 AC: If So, I muSt exPreSS my heSitation at truSting them. 05:14 AG: yeah that's cool, and I'm going to have to be like super emphatic here in that I don't give a crap about anyone's opinions with regard to them 05:15 AG: I mean you are my tremprail so your wo0rds mean more than most, but I think I know the guy a little bit better than you do so you'll have to trust my judgment here 05:15 AG: he actually tried to free me from part of the obligation but balish fucked up everything being an indecisive piece of shit 05:15 AG: if it wasn't for him I'd still be able to see now 05:16 AC: You are Saying that the highblood iS reSPonSible for your loSS of Sight? How So? 05:16 AC: And what Shall I do to him? 05:17 AG: Jack was willing to let me keep one of my eyes despite the original terms of the game to... er, I don't know the correct wording here. as a gesture of good faith, or a reward, I suppose, for things I've done. or, am. ugh I don't know 05:17 AG: he asked balish which of my eyes I was to lose, or keep, and balish refused to answer the simple fucking question 05:18 AG: you could give him a hatesmooch for me I guess, try not to pisss libby off too much though 0)0 05:18 AG: -_-** 05:18 AG: or x_x as the case may be 05:20 AC: ThiS SeemS leSS like hiS fault and more a SadiStic game Played by Jack. Though I will think of a Suitable PuniShment for the highblood'S indecSion.In fact, I have one in motion at the moment. 05:20 AC: I will SimPly intenSify my effortS. 05:21 AC: But that doeS not addreSS the true threat. I truSt you more than any being in all of creation, but thiS Jack doeS not Seem worthy of you. 05:21 AC: You forgive him too much. 05:22 AG: it's not that I forgive him, that's not my place in the slightest 05:22 AG: but all of these creatures we're dealing with, you have to remember they were just like us at one point 05:23 AG: they were ripped off their destroeyed planet when they hit puberty, and made to deal with the responsibility of a universe altering game 05:23 AG: I can understand where they went a little insane, trying to exter some ;evel of ncontrol over their lives and envoironents 05:24 AG: jack's thing seems to be rules and games and while they are pretty awful in nature, I can't say it isn't something I wouldn't do to people I viewed as adverasriaed against my goals 05:24 AG: adversaries* 05:25 AC: But what are hiS goalS? OurS iS the creation of a new and better univerSe. What doeS he Seek to achieve? 05:25 AC: I will agree that endS juStify meanS, but what are hiS endS? 05:25 AC: We know So little about him. 05:25 AG: I don't knoiw that it's my place to speak for him but I u asked justy like he did me suppose he would answer you if yo 05:26 AG: ugh 05:26 AG: 'but I suppose he would answer you if you asked just like he answered me' how did that even happen haha 05:27 AG: anyway he saysthat our goals and his are completely opposing, thatboth of us cannot succeed but I don't think that's the case 05:27 AG: he wishes to end the destruction/rebirth cycle that this game propogates 05:27 AG: which, if I'm being perfectly honest, sounds like a pretty fucking fantastic goal to me 05:27 AG: I'd rather another group of kids didn't get ripped from their homes sometime down the line just to fulfill this game's perverted purposes 05:28 AG: why raze the soil just to build it up again when you can simply add on to what you have? 05:29 AC: Wildfire muSt SometimeS burn away the undergrowth So that new life may flouriSh. 05:29 AC: If not for the game, my PlantS may have been doomed to extinction. 05:29 AC: I waS fighting to avoid Such a fate. 05:29 AC: Death and re-birth are the natural order. 05:30 AC: I would not change it if I could. 05:30 AC: PlantS feed uPon the dead, and grow Strong. 05:30 AC: Let the game continue, So that new life may grow. 05:31 AG: why can't new life grpow without everything being destroyed? I have no doubt alternia could have recovered, even from the asteroids 05:31 AG: new life would have grown 05:31 AC: No. There iS limited room, limited food. 05:32 AG: there's an entire /universe/. do you really think we were that close to running out of things? 05:32 AG: does anything even exist anymore, there? or has our universe simpoly ceased to exist bnecause we're playong this stupid game? we don't even know half of what's going on 05:32 AC: Then beSt not to tamPer with it. 05:32 AG: that may be the case, but I'm at least open to the possibility 05:32 AG: if anything, altering the game so that someone more fucking capable to the task is chosen 05:33 AG: would be a good thing 05:33 AG: we'r eall running around like morons fighting hormones and trying to fill buckets. who in their right mind would choose us to create a universe? this is sick and twisted at its begry core 05:34 AC: Who would you nominate to forge a new univerSe? Jack? The creature iS a SadiSt, you muSt know that. 05:34 AC: Whatever hiS goalS, he enjoyS Pain. 05:34 AC: He doeS not make clean killS. 05:35 AG: ugh, no, not jack 05:35 AG: none of us 05:35 AG: we've all been fucked mentally by this shit, we're not healthy or able 05:35 AG: come to thin k of it we were all pretty fucked mentally before the game even started 05:35 AG: what the fuck is even the point, for real?> 05:35 AG: maybe your goal of a world with only plants is the best idea 05:35 AG: take sentience out of the fucking equation 05:36 AC: I worked towardS Such once. But your exiStance, if nothing elSe, ProveS itS worth. 05:37 AC: You told me that coexiStance waS PoSSible. Were you wrong? 05:37 AG: we'll be gods when this game is over 05:37 AG: maybe if it's just us and the plants, maybe that's okay 05:37 AG: maybe things could just keep going forever 05:37 AG: and if it ends, it ends, so be it 05:37 AG: wh start again>? 05:38 AC: Then oblivion, rather then life. No. I'm Sorry, but I cannot follow you down that Path. 05:39 AG: that';s alright, I wouldn't ask you to do anything you wouldn't want to do 05:39 AG: I'm not a leader for a reason, rilsetr 05:39 AC: You are my leader. AlwayS. <> 05:40 AG: ... <> I don't feel llike I derserfve that. I don't know what I'm doing. 05:40 AG: not that it ever did, really, but nothing makes sense anymore 05:42 AC: Well, I am not certain if thiS iS any comfort to you, but I believe in you. I may queStion your choiceS at timeS, but my faith in you remainS unwavering. You will find the light at the end of thiS tunnel, eyeS or no. 05:43 AC: Would it cheer you to know I have found a way to make the highblood uncomfortable? 05:43 AG: I.... don't know how to respond to that unfortunately, other than to say, I guess, thanks 05:44 AG: Sir JackSprite seems to be confident I'll get my eyes back soon enough 05:44 AG: and if not, I'm sure there are game mechanics that will allow me to overcome it. I will likely be more powerful for the experience 05:45 AC: AS you Say, dear one. I hoPe you are reStored to uS Soon. I quite enjoyed laying in the Pile with you. 05:47 AG: .... ehehehe you too <> it's a shame it was cut short. I should be back on my uh proverbial feet or whatever soon enough though 05:49 AC: Wonderful. Then we may have a feelingS jam So intenSe that the godS themSelveS will envy our PaleneSS. 05:49 AG: ehehehehe omg you're a dork 05:50 AG: and, I'm sorry, I missed that thing about the highblood 05:50 AG: you did mean balish right? god he's such a freaking asshole 05:50 AG: sir jack told me he's keeping a lot of shit to himself just to be a dick too 05:50 AG: so uyeah that would cheer me up greatly 05:51 AC: Ah. It waS quite amuSing. Under the influence of a Strong drug, he made red advanceS uPon me, miStaking me for hiS alien mateSPrite. 05:52 AC: I have Played uP hiS charm and good lookS, imPlying that I would welcome hiS advanceS. 05:52 AG: ahahah what okay that is pretty awesome 05:52 AG: you're uh not actuallty ered for him then? 05:52 AG: I mean he is pretty cool but like 05:52 AG: uh nevermind nothing 05:52 AC: Not for anything. 05:52 AC: No. 05:53 AG: oh, uh, great 05:53 AG: I mean 05:53 AG: for no reason 05:54 AG: er well 05:54 AG: I should give sir jack a break from this boring shit 05:54 AG: I'll catch up with you soon okay? 05:54 AC: Do you think I might uSe thiS to drive a wedge between him and the alien? I admit I am no exPert in romance, but it SeemS thiS could be conStrued aS cheating. 05:54 AG: oh uh 05:54 AG: I don't know I'm not really good at romacne either but 05:54 AG: if he was out of his mind I don't think so 05:54 AG: worth a shot I guess, not like he odesn't deserve it 05:55 AC: Ah, well. An amuSement then. 05:55 AC: Farewell, my darling. 05:55 AG: ehehehe indeed 05:55 AG: get me pictures <> 05:55 AG: talk soon -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 17:55 --